


Selfie With Love

by Fricksgirl_32



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Kissing, Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Slash, Smut, selfie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 14:14:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18624916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fricksgirl_32/pseuds/Fricksgirl_32
Summary: Brian Just wanted a  selfie with his best friend





	Selfie With Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [krazikrys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazikrys/gifts).



> so this was inspired by the picture Brian posted a few days ago with him and Nick hanging out at the house.

"Hey, lets take a selfie." Brian said, nudging Nick in the arm. 

"Yeah sure." Nick grinned settling down on his bar stool. 

He and Brian were hanging out at the house before that night's Vegas show, both sad their run was ending, but excited to be hitting the road again to see their fans around the world. Brian got his phone out and unlocked before pushing his arm out as far as he could making sure to get both of them in the shot. 

After taking a couple, Brian pulled his phone back to him and opened his Instagram, working on getting the picture posted. He froze feeling a pair of arms wrap around him and soft, warm lips on his neck, causing him to let out a soft moan. 

"Nick.." Brian whimpered, his head instantly falling back against Nick's shoulder. 

"Hmm?" Nick asked, his hands staying on Brian's stomach but his kisses moved up his neck and to his ear, nipping gently. 

"Nick...we can't." Brian gasped, his hips arching slightly feeling Nick's hands move down to his thighs. 

"Baby please." Nick pleaded softly, his kisses never stopping. "It's been so long and I miss you." 

Brian whined hearing the soft pleads coming from the younger blonde, his hips moving on their own against those large hands, trying to will his cock back down with no success. 

"Nick we can't...we promised." Brian weakly tried to argue. 

"I know we did, but I can't stand it anymore, I need you." Nick whimpered, his cock fully hard and throbbing inside his pants. 

Brian could feel his reserves breaking, the need to be close and connected with the younger man gaining control and causing Brian to lose his mind and rationality. 

"Just this once." Nick was getting desperate, his hands moving closer to Brian's raging hard cock. "Bri please."

Brian swallowed, his throat going dry. He sent up a silent plea for forgiveness before giving into his body's needs and demands nodding softly. Nick smiled seeing the nod and pulled away, taking Brian by the hand and leading them to the couch, Brian's eyes going wide as Nick grinned and pulled the older man into his lap, getting him to straddle his lap. 

"Nick, what if Lauren comes home." Brian whimpered, his hips instantly arching against him. 

Nick's hands tightened around Brian's hips, pushing him down against him. 

"She won't be home for awhile, I swear."

Brian bit his lip and nodded, pushing down against Nick's cock causing the younger blonde to tighten his grip and arching up. 

"Brian, I need you please." Nick begged. 

Brian nodded before feeling Nick release his hips and spreading his legs for the older man. Brian moved down to his knees looking up at the panting man as he tugged at Nick's pants, smiling seeing Nick lift so he could pull his pants down. Brian couldn't help himself hearing the loud groan escape his lips. 

Brian was instantly on Nick's cock, sliding his mouth down the thickness loving the sounds coming from the other blonde, groaning feeling Nick's hands go inside his hair, pulling and guiding Brian up and down the thickness. 

"FUCK!" Nick cried out. "Damn I've missed your mouth so damn much!" 

Brian groaned, loving the feel of his lover's cock inside his mouth again, missing it more then he let on. He reached up and began fondling Nick's large balls getting an instant arch and loud cry. 

"Shit! What you trying to do to me?" Nick looked down, growling softly. 

Brian looked up and grinned around the thick cock before going back to sucking, licking in all the right spots making Nick tighten his grip in Brian's curls, pushing the older man down his cock further. 

Nick let go getting an instant whimper and worried eyes looking up at him. Nick grinned seeing the worry, running his hand over Brian's cheek, able to feel the thickness that pushed them out. 

"So close handsome, want you on me." Nick panted. 

Brian nodded and pulled off, pulling his pants down before sliding back into Nick's lap, straddling him and sliding straight down, causing them both to groan out loudly. 

"Nick...God I've missed having you inside me." Brian grunted, trying to adjust to the thickness again. 

Nick wrapped his hands around Brian's hips again nodding in agreement. 

"I've missed it too my love....Fuck your so damn tight again." 

Brian nodded. "You know you're my only one." 

Nick felt the rush of love run over him once again smiling up at the bouncing man, helping him move up and down the throbbing member. 

"You're my only one too." 

Brian leaned down, crashing his lips against Nick, the grip on his hips becoming tighter. Nick laid back on the couch, holding Brian against him as they made out, tongues reuniting and dueling, Nick arching up into Brian. 

Brian finally pulled away panting hard loving the tight hold Nick had on him, smashing his own hard cock between their stomachs. 

"I love you Nick." Brian gasped. 

"I love you too." Nick replied, arching into his love one last time. 

"Brian!" 

"Nick!" 

The two men spilled out together, their movements not stopping until both were soft, Brian laying his head down on Nick's heaving chest, hands in his curls. 

"Damn love, you still got it." Nick panted. 

Brian looked up and grinned. "Of course I still got it, they don't call me Rok for nothing." 

Nick rolled his eyes before letting Brian up, taking his hand, and leading him to the bathroom to clean up. Once they were cleaned and settled back down, Nick pulled Brian into his arms, kissing him gently happy to feel the older man respond. 

"Thank you." Nick said softly, laying his forehead on Brian's. 

Brian smiled looking up into the blue eyes he still loved to this day. 

"Don't thank me Nick, I still love you and always will." Brian whispered softly. 

Nick kissed Brian's forehead gently, both knowing they had to separate soon since Lauren would be back with Odin anytime. 

"I love you too." 

Brian's heart skipped a beat just for a second hearing those words softly spoken, they both had made their choices and wouldn't have changed anything in their lives but that didn't mean their love for each other would ever fade away. 

They heard the front door open, both jumped and pulled away from each other. Nick smiling happily seeing his wife and little boy walk in, Odin running straight for his Daddy. Brian smiled and hugged them both before the three settled down watching some TV while Odin played. Brian couldn't help but beam with pride watching Nick with his son, hoping for another selfie with his love soon.


End file.
